Striked At The Heart
by DeadEye For the Dragon Guy
Summary: After his encounter with a mysterious man. McCree sets out on a mission to find him, even if it means travelling around the world. Along the way he met other characters with there own problems and stick together to help each other. With the clue the mistery man has left behind, McCree hopes he will see him again. I am rating this M as this might have swearing, violence and sex.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! I have been reading fanfiction for years and years but I have never had the chance to write any fanfiction, until now. Now, I know there are a lot of mix feelings with McCree and Hanzo but in my opinion, I quite like them as I have an attraction to dark haired guys with muscles and facial hair. XD**

 **Another reason why I am writing fanfiction is I am currently having writers block for a while with a book I am writing and hopefully writing something can help me get into the book. I will try and upload chapters once a week and I hope you enjoy it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or the characters in anyway. This is merely just for fun.**

 **Prologue**

It was a beautiful night. Full of stars with the moon shining. It's just a shame that Route 66 makes the night look haunting and eerie. In a place like Route 66, anything can happen, particularly at midnight where a great deal of crimes has been committed. From robbery to kidnapping to rape and murder. No one is safe in Route 66. Criminal gangs rule every corner of this route, but there is a gang that causes fear to everyone around Route 66 is the Deadlock Gang. In fact, they portray themselves as business men more than a common gang. They make dealings with scammers and illegal businesses, main point of this business is trafficking drugs and sex slaves. The hostages he hears around the warehouse where the Deadlock Gang. Amount of screaming and thrashing around. He feels guilty just looking at them. At the age of fifteen he has no clue how to help them, and feels horrible and useless. He didn't ask to join this gang. Two years ago, he had no choice but to join with these dreadful people to keep himself and his mother alive, however he is not allowed to see her otherwise she would die in front of him by their hands. He even promised his father in his deathbed to look after his mum. He felt like he betrayed his father, leaving his mum alone in this grotesque world. He hasn't seen her for two years, so he has no clue if she is alive or dead. He misses her greatly.

"BOY!" his boss shouted. McCree jumped from the loud volume and rushed to meet his boss. Danny Diablo. The name he gave to himself since he became leader so it can strike fear at the hearts of many people. It works. As McCree faced the devil himself, he forced himself to make eye contact with the harsh facial expression this man possess. He has greasy, black hair tied sharply into a pony tail, tan skin with a horrid goatee making him look like an evil supervillain. Even though he wears sunglasses, McCree can tell 'The Diablo' is looking at him with great disgust.

"I have important people coming here all the way from Hanamura to personally look at our 'quality goods'", he says, setting a tone on the word 'quality' like he is hiding a secret.

"They are known as the Shimada Clan. The most feared and respected clan in Japan who will become beneficial to our business. So boy," he says the last two words with his teeth clench. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don't do anything stupid that will give the Shimada clan a bad impression, because if you do…' he slide his fingers across his neck with a killing sound, suggesting it will not end well for McCree if he disobeyed his orders. McCree vigorously nod his head showing his understanding.

"Sir!" Diablo turned around to one of his henchman. "The Shimada clan has just arrived"

"Ah perfect. Well send them in."

"The Head of the Clan came with his two children."

Diablo does not look happy. In fact, he looks extremely annoyed.

"Age?"

"Sixteen and a thirteen, Sir."

With a sigh Diablo says "Ok then. Escort them in." His henchman runs off so can get the Shimada clan while Diablo turns to McCree.

"Looks like you have a job after all. Keep the Shimada children company and make sure you keep them away from our meeting. You got that?" he says while leaning over McCree.

"Y-yes sir." Said McCree. As Diablo turns around, he sees a very muscular man wearing a traditional blue kimono with a golden dragon design on the left side. He seems like like the kind of guy you don't want to anger. He has a permanent frown, long grey hair and little wrinkles around his black, soulless eyes. He is accompanied by four bodyguards along with his two sons.

"Mr Shimada. Welcome to Route 66. How was the journey?" Diablo faking his politeness, pretending to be interested in Mr Shimada's wellbeing.

"I didn't come all the way here for small talk, I am a very busy man! I just want to discuss our business deals and get the goods as quick as possible."

""Of course, Mr Shimada. Why don't we talk in my office so we can speak in private?" With a grunt Mr Shimada follows Diablo into the office. As that happened, McCree is just standing there, staring at the most beautiful person he has ever saw. He doesn't care if this person is a boy or a girl. This person is just mesmerizing in McCree's eyes, with its elegant structure and long, ebony hair framing its face. He looked at the youngest, clearly a boy with his spiked up hair and boyish charm. However he looks so innocence and wondering why their father would bring two children, especially a thirteen year old in a place like _this._

"Hi. My name is McCree." He greeted with his hand out to shake the other's hand, but the eldest just looks confused at the gesture and the youngest looks between both McCree and his sibling, wondering what to do with the situation. It made McCree feel shy and awkward.

"Is this your first time in America?"

Both the siblings still didn't speak. 'Maybe they don't know how to speak English. 'McCree thought, making him feel stupid.

Suddenly he heard the door open and hear footsteps coming towards them.

"I will have to come here again around tomorrow afternoon without my children here so we can do the deal more freely. I expect my purchases to be ready by then."

"Of course Mr Shimada. I shall look forward to it." They said as they shook their hands in agreement.

"Ikou!" He says to his sons. As the Shimada clan turn towards the door, McCree is still staring at the long, black hair. The double wooden doors opened for them where the full moon happily shines down on them like a spotlight. As the moonlight embrace them, the mysterious beauty turned its head and look straight at McCree. That one, simple moment, with its elegant face reflecting the moonlight captured McCree's heart and he knew he will never forget that moment.

 **I must warn you it might be quite slow for the first few chapters but hopefully I will be able to pick it up. I do hope you enjoyed it and do leave comments and reviews. Let me know what you think. Do NOT leave in any insults or flames. I would like constructive criticism to make this story better or improve the existing chapters.**

 **Again I hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **22 years later**

Route 66, a one way route to hell as McCree describes. He hasn't been here for 20 years and it's still the same when he left the Deadlock Gang. The abandon buildings everywhere with broken windows, red hot sand under the weather where it always feels like it's high noon. The sun so high in the sky, radiating heat onto McCree that not even his cowboy hat can even protect him from this unbearable heat.

While walking along, he sees the 'Route 66 Café' with a wrecked train hanging off by the rail above the café. "Home Sweet Home", McCree sarcastically muttered to himself as he tries to bash through the door with his left shoulder. As he enter, he takes in the environment around him that was once his home. He doesn't know if it looks better or worse now that it looks wrecked. Both floors and tables are littered with empty beer bottles and used cigars. He is surprised the place hadn't got up in flames. As he lights his own cigar, he went behind the counter to make himself a cup of coffee. Even though he described it as boiled dir, he is in desperate need of a drink since he drank all his whiskey yesterday afternoon. As he was making his coffee, 'if it can be called coffee' McCree thought, he heard a mysterious noise from behind the double red doors he assume it's the back room. McCree dropped everything and took out his 'Peacekeeper' gun, slowly tip-toeing towards the door. He jumped as he heard something break inside, slowly opening the door and peered inside into the darkness. As his eyes adjust itself with the darkness, he can just about see mugs and plates broken all over the floor. It has suddenly gone quiet, too quiet. Still looking around for any suspicion, he is unaware that he is being aimed by a sniper, with an arrow pointing right for McCree's head from the far corner. As the sniper got the aim, he let go of the arrow, flying towards McCree's head as he turns around.

Just as McCree saw the arrow coming towards him, he immediately duck and roll, a minute away from death, however as the arrow hits, it scattered around the room in a rapid speed, making it look like there were five different arrow, causing McCree to try and protect himself with a tray he found.

"Who are you!?" Shouted McCree. "Show yourself you coward!"

He hears the stranger walking up to him, can just about hear his footsteps. The stranger abruptly stops but McCree can feel his presence in front of him. He is desperately trying to find a box of matches from his pockets to get a source of light, to see this mysterious face that almost killed him. He strikes his match to finally get a flame. The first thing the flame cast its light on is a dragon tattoo, snaking around his muscular arm up to his shoulder. As he reaches his face, seeing his facial hair, forming perfectly around his soft looking lips along his curved jaw, moving the match up to see his eyes. His eyes look so familiar to him, but he doesn't know why. They are just so enticing that it almost draws McCree in, black as the night sky with the flame reflecting on those beautiful eyes. McCree was unaware there was an arrow pointing between his eyes, he can't help but be mesmerized by this beautiful man in front of him. It feels like they have been in the same position, staring at each other for eternity, until the strange man broke first and immediately run towards the wall, climbed up to the ceiling and opened some sort of door to get out with a bit of wind coming from outside to blow the flame out just before the sniper closed the door. McCree just managed to shake off his bewilderment from that strange encounter. He is just about to stand when his hand felt something that felt like it doesn't belong in this run down café. He can feel this velvet texture with some kind of design running down this strip of fabric. He strike the match again so he can see. It's a dark blue fabric with two golden dragons, entwine with each other, facing towards each other. McCree can tell it belongs to that dark stranger as they look like the dragons he saw tattooed on the stranger's arm. Just seeing and feeling this fabric is almost as seducing as staring at the man who owns it. He got up, took the fabric, gone through the doors and out of the café. With this treasure in his pocket and those dark eyes in his mind, he is determined to find him, as the man may missed McCree's head, but McCree felt that dark haired beauty shot his arrow and marked his heart.

 **What do you think guys? I am sorry this is a little short but I hope you enjoyed it. Do comment and give me feedback as I am interested on what you think about this story.**

 **I will upload the next chapter next week. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After that strange encounter, McCree decided to leave Route 66 to find this dark, haired man. He just couldn't get that man's eyes out of his head and he can feel the weight of the piece of fabric in his pocket as a reminder. He realized he was walking along the hot desert. He felt stupid not getting any water from the Route, but then again he'd rather be caught dead than drink from that polluted water.

Long hours walking along the same path across the desert, he is starting to feel lightheaded from dehydration while he enters into a town that he is unaware it exists. It seems pleasant enough. The buildings doesn't seem abandoned and there are people walking around. He is looking around, trying to shake off his lightheadedness, until he saw a fountain, ran towards it to quench his thirst and wash his face to freshen himself. As he relax by the fountain, feeling cool sprays of water on his skin, he could hear some sort of disturbance on his far left by the bar called 'The Bull Inn'. Three men ganged up on a petite figure under a black cloak, backing it up against the wall. The men surrounding the figure are huge. Rock hard muscles that can easily crush this person's bones. McCree hates unfair fights and decided to stand up and saunters towards the gang, quietly as possible walking behind them, tapping the middle man on the shoulder.

"Hey!" McCree shouted.

As the middle man turns around, McCree punches him on the face with his metal arm, causing the guy to be knocked out. The other hoodlums just noticed McCree behind them and became alarmed on what he just done, so they bring out their weapons, ready to fight him. One guy holds a huge club with a spike on the end that suspiciously has dark, red essence splattered over it. The other guy possess a sledge hammer that looks like it's bigger than the guy himself. The guy with the club attacks him first, trying to swing at McCree's head. Luckily McCree manages to defend his head with his metal arm, trying to figure out how to attack him without having the club hitting him. He can just about aim at the guy's chest with his Peacekeeper, however his opponent keeps swinging his club, causing McCree to lose his balance as he shot his gun and managed to shoot the brute at his stomach. He screams out in pain, blood quickly spilling out of his stomach quite heavily much to McCree's satisfaction, but he was hoping to shoot at the chest to make it more fatal. As he is about to stand when he heard a female shout, with some sort of accent.

"McCree. Behind you!"

He didn't have time to react how the woman knows his name, as he felt a huge whack from behind by that giant sledge hammer. He couldn't believe he forgot about the other brute. He hated himself for being so dense. As the mysterious person took out their what appears to be a pistol, his vision starts to blur and everything slowly becomes a mixture of colour. Strangely, he doesn't feel any pain lie he expected, however he does feel numb and can't seem to move his body, like his brain has given up on his body completely. Despite his blurriness, he can tell that it's the person he saved is coming towards him, by its black cloak. Closer. Just an inch closer to see its face but as he just about to see it, his entire world goes black.

 **I do apologise for the slow start but I am sure it will pick up. I have a few ideas for this story and I am trying to connect them together one at a time. I do hope you enjoyed it and do let me know what you think. :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As McCree wakes up, he is trying to recall what just happened that gave him a pounding headache and a blurry vision. The only thing that is clear to McCree is a bright, white light that is shining on him.

"Am I in heaven?" McCree thought as he is trying to deal with this headache. As he is about to get up, he can feel a hand gently pushing him down.

"Relax, don't get up. You took a nasty hit," a female voice said as a vague shape of her face came into view. This person appears to be wearing some sort of white outfit with wings on her back.

'Oh Shit! It's an angel, I really am dead!' As his vision is becoming clear, he can about see a familiar face. A pure, elegant woman with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes and a kind smile that gave McCree a sigh of relief.

"Mercy?"

"The one and only. How are you feeling?"

Hearing her voice with her Swiss accent that he remembered from Overwatch gave him a sense of comfort, knowing that he might have an ally that could help him with this strange adventure.

"Ugh. Still groggy. What happened?"

"One of the three brutes hit your head with a sledge hammer, when you were protecting me, luckily I had my pistol to sort him out."

The vague memories McCree is suddenly coming together.

"You were the person in the black cloak?"

"Indeed. I was thinking of showing you my face but judging by the circumstances, it was best to stay undercover. Just in case."

McCree is confused by what she said. Is there a reason why Mercy was undercover? Why was she wearing a black cloak in a sweltering heat.

"In case of what?" McCree questioned.

"You mean you haven't heard? About the terrorist attacks?"

"What!?" Now McCree is really confused and completely shocked. Surely the attacks has been sorted out years ago. Everything should be in peace.

Mercy is now typing something on her computer in, what McCree presumes is her base, however her base looks really rundown. Mold seems to be growing at the corners, the carpet is peeling off and fading, and the light bulb above looks like it's dying.

"Where are we?"

"You don't recognize this place?" Mercy asked "Watchpoint Gibraltar?"

"Seriously?"

"It has been a long time. Me and Winston just recently set Athena back up to keep an I on the terrorist attacks that has been on the news for weeks. Winston was the one who carried you here by the way. I will show you the articles and reports of the terrorist attacks."

As Mercy helped McCree closer to the computer, McCree saw pictures and newspaper articles of these attacks that for some reason has been targeting people who worked in Overwatch. Seeing retired soldiers that McCree once worked with. There are also pictures of Cairo, Egypt as he just remembered that's where Ana comes from. McCree is worried that something could of happened to his old mentor and her daughter.

"Are they...?"

"No, they are not dead." Mercy interrupted, like she has read his mind. "Pharah had let me know that both her and Ana are ok, however it is hard to get a hold of them so I presume they are in hiding. According to these reports, it looks like the terrorists are targeting people who worked for Overwatch. Soldiers. Scientists. Doctors and even friends, family and acquaintances who associated with Overwatch members. Whoever the terrorists are we don't know but there has been this graffiti sign near the incidences."

Mercy brought up a picture that looks like a Overwatch logo being covered by a red 'X', even though it looks crude, McCree finds it disturbing. Thanks to the computer high definition, Mercy and McCree could see that the 'X' was not done by a typical spray paint as they could see spots of dark red in the red design which is obvious it has been used by blood. The simple dripping from the 'X' makes it even more horrific. McCree couldn't believe what news he has been missing. All he did is walking around looking for a man he barely knows while his old friends had been fighting for their own lives. He feels weak and helpless, while deep in those unsettling thoughts, he is fiddling the fabric that he just took out of his pocket for comfort.

"Where's Winston?"

"He just got a call from Tracer so he just gone to see her. I am quite surprised you are still intact to be honest, what with you going around dressed as a cowboy."

Mercy was expecting some sort of comeback from McCree but all there is, is silence. As she turns around to face him, she could tell that something is on his mind, as he is just sitting there, on the bed with his head bend down staring at something in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" Mercy asked McCree. McCree looked up and replied.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a silly thing."

"It can't be silly if you are looking at it intently. May I see?" She asked while holding out her hand towards McCree.

For some reason, McCree didn't want to hand the fabric to Mercy. It's seems to precious to him, but he knows that Mercy would be able to help him find the owner, so he reluctantly gave Mercy the fabric. As Mercy inspects it, McCree just sit there looking at her face to see if he can read her features. Her expression is unreadable until she spoke.

"This design does look familiar. There is a scanner somewhere where I can scan the design onto Athena and she can give us information about it. How did you get this anyway?"

"I bumped into someone at Route 66. He almost killed me with his arrows, but as I managed to get a good look at him, he ran away leaving that behind."

Mercy looked shocked.

"Route 66? No one has been there for decades. No one would dare set foot there due to its history of horrific crimes. So why would he be there? Unless he was after you."

With a scoff McCree asked "Why would he be after me?"

"Well think about it, terrorists randomly turn up at people's home town to attack them. How do they know where they live we don't know as we made sure Athena keeps that information confidential. That assassin was probably waiting for you. He knows you lived there at one point and then went there."

He hopes that Mercy's theory was wrong. It can't be since the man seems so honorable. But then again, the theory seems to make sense and that's the only lead they have got.

"But he was right in front of me with an arrow pointing between my eyes. Why did he ran away instead of killing me."

"That is strange, but hopefully this fabric can lead us to this assassin to get some answers."

Mercy walks towards Athena to see the information that just cropped. It came up with some Japanese article.

"Athena, could you translate this article into English"

The article automatically translated to English at which Mercy reads out to McCree.

"According to this it says the design is actually some kind of symbol that represents two brothers of the Shimada clan, a criminal organization that sets in Hanamura, Japan."

All of a sudden McCree got up, getting pumped up that we actually have lead to the man he was searching for. "Then let's go to Hanamura!"

"We won't be able to find anything. The Shimada clan had fallen apart after the leader died from ill-health. He had two sons, the brothers that represent the dragons that supposed to take over but both of them went missing for unknown reasons. So the home of the Shimada clan got closed off."

McCree suddenly slumped back down onto the bed becoming very depressed, thinking they were going to get somewhere.

"However, I did save someone from Hanamura so he might know something about this clan. It could be a dead end but it's the only lead we got."

"Where is he now?" McCree said as he jumped back up again with eagerness.

"He is currently staying in Nepal with the Omnic monk. I suppose we can borrow Winston's ship to get there, travel to Nepal to talk to him."

McCree walks right up to Mercy, holding her by the shoulders and looking at her with pleading, almost putting Mercy in a state of shock by how desperate he looks.

"Then we must Mercy. We should go so we can get answers from this guy. It is the only shot we got, because if this guy could lead us to the assassin."

"Which will lead us to the terrorists."

They are suddenly in sync and run straight towards the ship to get ready to go to Nepal. They might not have much to fall back on but they are fired with determination to get answers, know who the assassin is and why are the terrorists wants to get rid of Overwatch members. But one thing both of them does know is that they are willing to take down their enemies. One step at a time.


End file.
